The Cove
by Dragon Silhouette
Summary: "Percy. Seven owl hunters were sent to the ER." "Annabeth. YOU were the reason seven owl hunters were sent to the ER." In which Percy swims across the Pacific and beats the snot out of Japanese fishermen.


**Disclaimer: _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ and _The Cove_ are not mine.**

* * *

**The Cove**

* * *

_Scene 1:_

Annabeth pushed Percy through the doorway with an evil smirk that would have unsettled anyone in camp. An evilly-smirking child of Athena was never good news.

The room was small and bare, furnished with only a television pushed against a wall and a straight-backed wooden chair. A dim, flickering light bulb hung from the ceiling. She had to pull some strings with the owner of the apartment building, but the dramatic effect was going to be worth it.

"You're not getting out of here," she whispered, "for at least an hour and a half."

"You're still upset about that?" he whined. "It was two weeks ago . . ."

"Percy. Seven owl hunters were sent to the ER."

"Annabeth. _You_ were the reason seven owl hunters were sent to the ER."

She rolled her eyes. "It's your turn to get traumatized, Seaweed Brain." She sat him on the stool and turned on the television. Then, she hurried over to the door. "I'm going to be outside, so don't even think about leaving this room." She shut the door. He heard several locks click into place.

Sighing, he reached for the remote and pressed the _Okay_ button.

The opening credits for the 2009 award-winning documentary _The Cove_ began to play.

* * *

_Scene 2:_

The daughter of Athena laughed when she saw her friend come out of the room.

His green eyes were wide, and his face was devoid of any colour except for that slightest hint of green. His shaking hands were clenched into white-knuckled fists. His face was contorted into a mix of anger, horror and the most interesting rendition of a plotting face she had ever seen.

"How was it?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Percy glared at her. It was the exact same glare she had given him when he locked her in a similar room to watch a documentary about owl hunting. She would have laughed out loud, but she knew how he felt after watching that. She wasn't a daughter of Poseidon – far from it – but even _she_ felt anger at what the Japanese fishermen had done when she first watched it. It was simply inhumane.

Nevertheless, she felt a tinge of smugness that resulted from being able to get revenge on him.

"I'm going to murder them," he mumbled.

"You do that." Normally, she wouldn't encourage this kind of behaviour, but these people _did_ kind of deserve it . . .

"I'm going to Japan."

"I'll cover for you."

"I'm going to send them to the ER."

"That's the spirit."

* * *

_Scene 3:_

Percy paid the driver, exited the cab, and drank in the salty sea air.

The beach was unsurprisingly empty. The dark clouds above and the forceful waves discouraged any from even attempting to dip a toe into the water.

Percy dipped a toe into the water.

In the back of his mind, he wondered what antagonized his father so much. He shrugged to himself. It was probably one of his moods.

He stepped into the choppy sea and promptly walked straight into the tides, not caring if his hair was (not) getting wet. He also didn't care if the five-year-old boy from the hotel across the street was staring at him behind clear glass windows in confusion.

Once his head was submerged beneath the water, he swam forward and distanced himself from the sand. Once done, he willed the waves to carry him through the miles and miles of seawater. Swimming to Japan was going to take a while, even if he was going at speeds that would have very easily outraced a speedboat.

* * *

_Scene 4:_

Percy exhaustedly strode out of the sea wearing dry clothes and acting as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

The night had risen by the time he arrived at the shores of Japan. On the way here, he had spoken to a few dolphins who warned him of murderers lurking in the shadows. He assured them that he'd be fine, and that he was here to beat up said murderers.

Swimming around the North American continent and across the Pacific Ocean wasn't that tiring while he was underwater, but the second he stepped from his element, fatigue crashed down on him like a random piano on a black-and-white cartoon.

He yawned and made for a large rock that was conveniently placed a few feet away. He sat down and leaned against the rough surface. The view from there was amazing. If he hadn't been watching every second of that documentary like a hawk, he wouldn't have suspected that this was a site of so many dolphin deaths. His eyes drooped . . .

"_Anata wa koko de nani o shite iru?!"*_

His eyes snapped open. He sat up and saw a middle-aged Japanese man with balding grey hair observing him with hostility.

He turned his head and was startled to see the sun rising in the horizon. A stream of ginger light illuminated the body of water, creating the illusion of a sparkling diamond field. _How long was I asleep?_

"_Yoku?"**_

Percy had no idea what the man said, but he guessed it had something to do with his presence in a restricted area. "Uh, are you a fisherman?"

"_Nani?"***_

The son of Poseidon saw more people appearing in the distance. The people paid the American no mind and started boarding the old boats bobbing in the water. One of them men waved at the hostile man in front of him, which he returned. The Japanese man (they were all Japanese, but anyway . . .) raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Percy. He said in heavily-accented English, "American?"

"Yep," Percy replied. "Me Americano."

"Out," he ordered, pointing at a wire gate. "Now."

"Are you a dolphin hunter?" he questioned. "Like the ones from _The Cove?_ You know that documentary? It won awards and stuff."

Blank stare.

They stood there for, like, fifteen minutes while the Japanese man struggled to translate Percy's words. Finally, he gave up and said once again, _"Nani?"_

Percy could guess what that meant. "_Nani_ all you want; if you're pretending, you are _so_ dead."

"_Nani?"_

Out from the sea, the fishermen began to shout. They both looker over and saw the men getting sticks ready . . .

The water began to turn pink.

And Percy saw red.

* * *

_Scene 5:_

Annabeth looked up from her book. "How was it?"

"ER," Percy replied curtly.

"Did you get arrested?"

"Nope. Took a leaf out of your book."

"The Mist?"

"Yeah." He slumped beside her on the couch. "When I saw those men killing the dolphins . . . I went berserk. Now I know how you felt like. "

She punched his arm. "That's why people don't lock demigods in a room with a TV showing mortals slaughtering our parents' sacred animals, Percy. It's like you're an extremely patriotic American, and someone had just burned and stomped on the flag in front of your face. Except worse."

They were both silent for a moment.

"Hey," Percy eventually said, "what do _you_ think Clarisse would do?"

* * *

**Translations:**

_*** "What are you doing here?!"**_

_**** "Well?"**_

_***** "What?"**_

* * *

**This was an attempt to be funny, but yeah . . . This was way below my standards . . .**

**No offence meant to the Japanese, fishermen, or Japanese fishermen.**

**I actually planned this out for a while now, but it just laid there on my computer . . . dormant . . .**  
**I originally intended for this to be longer and more detailed (like, 3000 words), but since I couldn't remember much from the documentary anymore, I decided to make this into a casual one-shot. Oh well.**


End file.
